


I Got Drafted into the Creepy Teletubbies Fandom

by ThresherShark



Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThresherShark/pseuds/ThresherShark
Summary: Unedited Creepypasta wrote in one skype message to my friend while I was eatin soup
Kudos: 1





	I Got Drafted into the Creepy Teletubbies Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> I was an early tester for DeviantArt's new sidebar feature, which includes group recommendations. Despite the lack of anything Teletubby related in my watch, favorites, and gallery, I got recommended three edgy tubby groups, and decided fuck it, I'm in the fandom now. I created my own Tubbysona and everything, which my friends describe as "atrocious."  
> When browsing tubbies on the net, I came across a thumbnail for some creepy ones... on some ArcMap related website. Being an environmental sciences and natural resources grad, I've only used ArcGIS for professional and educational purposes, and so have a couple of my friends. The conversation resulted in this.  
> All character names are from OCs in an RP group jhgf

ou open arcmap to see teletubby land, in all its vast, empty glory. Rolling hills, dotted with flowers, and populated primarily by rabbits. You chuckle lightly seeing the population numbers per area in the table of properties, all other species count columns 0s, all the way down. 0 foxes. 0 hawks. 0 humans.  
The teletubby dens are marked as points, different sizes indicating the number of tubbies per den. You zoom out to see how many there are, since they are quite sparse. No matter how far you zoom out, it seems like the map never ends. Once you can see that it covers the whole globe, your brow furrows. Who made this?  
Then you notice there are layers which aren't visible. Turning them on reveals the outlines of the oceans, and where countries once had been. Each capital city has it's founding date... and end date. Why not check your own country?  
Ottawa 1855 - 2023  
Cute, that must be the creepypasta element. Some edgy kid made a map where the teletubbies spread over the world. You shut down your computer. Time to go get some groceries.  
Walking into the street, it looked like something was missing on the horizon. Some trees must have fallen down in the wind earlier. You go to the store, pick up everything you need for chicken quesadilla night, and head home.  
You'd long forgotten the map file when the first house on your street came down. You didn't hear it, but only the foundation was left, and a team was there vacuuming up the debris from the perfectly manicured lawn. It was a little surprising. The city was going through a downsizing project, and when businesses went under, they tore down the buildings. At first, you were excited for the added green space, but the empty, random lawns were lackluster. And now there was one in your own neighborhood.  
Nobody knew where the Faulkners moved. Mrs Sternberg seemed to recall the little girl, who she babysat, was complaining that it felt like the TV was watching her, instead of the other way around. Funny little Gillian. You thought you saw her face the other day, but the sun was in your eyes.  
You considered buying a new TV when you saw they were on sale at the co-op, but you shook your head and just bought what you needed for rabbit stew night. Pulling into the driveway you see ornery Mr Scriven attempting to return a yellow ball that had rolled onto his yard to the Attar girls. The children insisted it wasn't theirs, it must belong to the Barteks. You frown. The Bartek home had been cleaned away three days ago.  
The news anchor stares at you that night. On the static-y screen of a brand-new TV.  
Your neighbor Scott carries out a flatscreen to the curb. A large garbage vacuum deals with it, as it does every Thursday. You know better than to bring it up with him; he struggles to keep up with the trends, and would like you to believe he'd been the proud owner of the street's longest TV antenna before it had even caught on. But everyone saw him only replacing his TV now, so it was really no shock when he and his house also left the neighborhood. You chuckle about it over the phone with Mrs Sternberg while you make custard from rabbit blood.  
Things were peaceful in the world. All the news had to show were fun songs, and happy toddlers playing in beautiful lawns. Mrs Sternberg probably went to a nice retirement home. The friendly TV hands you a slice of toast with a smiling face on it.  
Your street is gone. Just your and Mr Scriven's houses remain. One evening he knocks on your door in a panic, asking to use a laptop, or a computer. You seem to have misplaced yours. He looks past you for a moment, breathing heavily, before thanking you and running off. His house is gone the next morning.  
Say, what happened to the rest of the trees? You decide to take a walk.  
The landscape reminds you of the default background for those old Windows computers. Where did your computer go anyway? Where was your house again..? Since when could TVs walk, anyway? How come when you looked directly into the sun, all you could see was little Gillian's face? Where is everyone?! What happened to all the buildings?!?  
Sensing your distress, a large blue vacuum with eyes approached, trunk searching...


End file.
